1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of infrared communication and more specifically to a system for processing infrared signals on a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional remote-controlled electronics, such as stereos, televisions, set-top boxes, and DVD players, send and receive information using infrared signals. Typically, a user sends an infrared signal to a device from a remote control paired with the device. For example, a television may receive instructions from a remote control designed for use with that particular television. However, users can now control multiple devices using a single mobile device (e.g., a smartphone or tablet) that acts as a remote control. Current mobile devices require specialized hardware to communicate with remote-controlled devices. However, additional hardware increases the cost of manufacturing mobile devices and increases power consumption within mobile devices.